ABSTRACT The broad objective of this CRP proposal is to conduct an intellectual property landscape study for the use of fluorescent diamonds in biomedical and pharmaceutical markets. NV-center nanodiamonds exhibit bright, highly stable fluorescence which extends into the near infrared spectral region. They are biocompatible, never fade, photobleach or blink and show fluorescence that is much brighter than commonly used organic dyes. These features make fluorescent nanodiamonds ideally suited for drug delivery and biomedical imaging applications, such as cell labeling, cell tracking, and fiducial marking for super resolution microscopy. Fluorescent diamonds and nanodiamonds have additional and essentially untapped applications in other markets such as field sensors, spintronics, and in anti-counterfeiting of pharmaceuticals, medical instruments, implants and diagnostic kits. While the opportunity for fluorescent nanodiamonds appears lucrative, there were no commercial sources of fluorescent nanodiamonds until Columbus NanoWorks received a Phase I SBIR contract to produce fluorescent nanodiamonds on a commercial scale. We are currently in month 6 of our Phase II SBIR contract to continue this work as well as develop additional diamond color centers. A major area that now requires our attention is understanding the IP landscape for fluorescent diamonds. We are requesting funding from the Commercialization Readiness Program to carefully conduct an intellectual property search and landscape analysis focused on compositions, production methods and applications of use for fluorescent diamonds and nanodiamonds. As fluorescent diamonds and nanodiamonds are new, we believe that the IP surrounding them will be fairly limited and that an IP landscape search will strengthen our position in this market. This study will enable us to advance and protect our products and maximize our commercial competitive potential. A deeper understanding of the intellectual property in the fluorescent nanodiamond space will allow us to maneuver our development efforts for the greatest benefit, develop productive partnerships and attract investors, and develop technical solutions and business strategies to avoid freedom to practice/infringement risks.